Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack is a major antagonist from the webcomic Pastamonsters, serving as a supporting protagonist villain in Season 1-4 and the main antagonist of Season 5. He is a member of Slenderman's Proxies, despite the fact that every Proxy despises him in some way or another and considers him annoying. Even Natalie Clockwork, his own girlfriend, can hardly stand him. He is also Jeff the Killer's rival and "nemesis". Laughing Jack’s origins date back to 1800's England, where he was created by a guardian angel as a "not so imaginary friend" for Isaac Grossman, an extremely lonely child that was often abused by his parents (his mother in particular). Originally a fun loving and kind clown, Laughing Jack was slowly corrupted into a monster after accidentally killing a cat while playing, Isaac's mother immediately believed it to be her son who did it since Laughing Jack would. Isaac was sent to boarding school shortly after, forcing Jack to return to the box he was discovered in. As time went by, Laughing Jack's colourful appearance turned monochrome and he became emotionless as a result of his imprisonment. 13 years later, Isaac finally returned as a bitter, alcoholic who dismissed Jack as imaginary after the death of his parents. Designed to adapt and develop with Isaac's changing personality, Jack became more and eviller as Isaac became a serial killer who would commit his murders in front of Laughing Jacks prison. Eventually, Isaac rediscovered the box Jack was trapped in and accidentally released him. Resentful of his former friend and having a new found love for violence, Jack brutally murdered Isaac and continued spreading his own brand of "fun" to all the other children of the world. Personality Laughing Jack is considered to be wild and unpredictable even by the Proxies' standards and is said to enjoy the action in his life, even going as far as shooting half the town of Desert City in order to reclaim his prized revolvers. In spite of his wild nature, Laughing Jack is an experienced con artist and hitman, earning him the favour of Slenderman himself. Laughing Jack has a poor relationship with most of the other Proxies, as he frequently antagonises and bullies them. Laughing Jack is a bully in every sense of the word. In fact, he was a school-yard bully for many Monsters in Proxy High. He abandons his friends, argues and whines just to prove a point, manipulates those around him, psychologically abuses them, annoys others for pure enjoyment, and even mocks them viciously. In one instance, after accidentally breaking Natalie's prized locket (the one her mother, who died of cancer, gave to her), Laughing Jack gives her a box that appears to contain the now fixed locket. Only for there to be faeces inside. Jack responded to her shock by laughing. He's so unpleasant that when he gets tortured by Zalgo in "Legends of the Multiverse", BEN and Jeff are of the opinion that having to fight waves of evil henchmen without an extra teammate is worth it to not have to be around him anymore. To put it simply, Laughing Jack is portrayed as a self-righteous, sociopathic, lying, egotistic, arrogant, uncaring, remorseless, thrill-seeking, basically a buttholic individual who only cares about himself. He enjoys calling Jeff ugly, bullies Eyeless Jack and Ticci Tobey, and calls BEN short just to provoke him. He also takes pleasure in murdering children, and abuses and bullies Sally, an 8 year old girl. Laughing Jack is also not particularly smart either, at least not from an academic stand point. He refuses to care about anything that does not immediately help him, especially school. He also can't even spell his own name and is so dim-witted that he called Zalgo a "nugget" and expected Zalgo to do nothing about it. Despite this problem, he's capable of forming very detailed plans, considers complex issues and is a brilliant manipulator and liar. He has a suave, wisecracking and charming personality to match, thinks of himself as the smartest in the room and is willing to make deals in his favour. Beneath that charming and flamboyant personality lies a remorseless, cruel and selfish cad who's willing to do whatever it takes to overthrow Jeff, even if it meant harming or killing anybody, including his fellow Proxies. To top this off, the deals he makes are for his own selfish gains, speaks like a conman while screwing everybody around (including his own minions) and is a brutal sadist when it comes to torturing his victims, friends, and customers, especially if they anger him. He clearly takes a lot of savage delight in physically and emotionally tormenting every victim he has killed. In the scene where he tortures Ferdinand Kerimov with Angel Knives for information, it's disturbingly obvious that he is positively gleeful over it, even mocking the fact that he may be torturing an innocent man. He is also shown to be incredibly jealous of Clockwork not paying attention to him. Clockwork once mentioned that she used to have a pet cat that she loved dearly until it suddenly went missing, with the heavy implication that Laughing Jack killed it. He also has no respect for his superiors, constantly giving Slenderman degrading nicknames and masturbates all over the Unwanted House Guest's house with a defiant attitude, disrespecting the recently deceased House Guest. He often flaunts his position as one of Slenderman's Proxies and ridicules Jeff's face, frequently mocking his deformity by calling him “Ugly” or some other variation. Laughing Jack treats everyone he meets with borderline sadistic, condescending and psychotic contempt, holding absolutely no standards whatsoever. He creepily and forcibly flirts with almost every woman he meets, and is implied to have sexually assaulted many women in the past. He violently teases and mocks Sally Williams for being a child and even has attempted to teach her to be a dishonest crook like him. His treatment of her is arguably worse than Jeff's, which is saying a lot. Laughing Jack is also an unrepentant racist and xenophobe, treating Masky, Hoody, and the King of Arcosia with open disgust solely because Masky and Hoodie are gay and the King is an alien. He also called Eyeless Jack a racial slur, the Indian King a "redskin", Masky a "gayboy" and a "sperm gurgler, calls Jeff a pile of sticks multiple times, mocks Ticci Tobey's speech impediment, joked about starting a race war between black people and white people, and told a rude Arcosian diplomat to "Go back to Arcosia". When it's his time to join the Zalgo Zodiac, Laughing Jack acts petty and he simply says whatever, claiming all of his friends are self-righteous. Interestingly, it appears that out of all of the people he was with, he held the least resentment toward Clockwork. This can be seen when he doesn't actually shoot attack Clockwork, instead opting to attack Jeff twice, and when he insults everyone, he just states he was disappointed in Clockwork, not going beyond that in comparison to everyone else. Even when the multiverse was at stake, Laughing Jack couldn't help insulting Jeff. When Jeff then makes a comment to Smile Dog, but says "Just between me and you". Laughing Jack, being the annoying asshole he is, corrects him, which pisses Jeff off and causes him to break the circle and beat Jack up. This gives Shadowlurker time to trap them all, and Zalgo time to show up. In the final season however, Laughing Jack shows his true, purely evil personality. In a very elaborate scheme to kill off all the Proxies and rule the Under Realm, Laughing Jack secretly starts his own gang of killers and bandits in order to use them to further his goals. Later, he secretly sends his gang to kill Jeff and his new lover Princess Atta, where they manage to succeed in killing Atta. As a plan B in his master plan, Laughing Jack secretly murders Sheriff Wayne's deputy and frames the other Proxies for it in order to send him and Mayor Bigmouth into a vengeful rage against Slenderman and the Proxies. Laughing Jack later displays just how evil he is after he's arrested for murder in Desert City. Once broken out of jail, Laughing Jack forgoes a clean getaway to go on a killing spree, culminating in the murder of an old friend and the man's wife, all so he could retrieve his favourite guns. By the time his rampage is over, half the town is dead, and even Jeff is enraged they caused so much death and destruction for such a petty reason. Throughout the season, Laughing Jack takes advantage of Slenderman's eroding sanity to act as the devil on his shoulder, spurring him on to commit more immoral and destructive acts. Far from viewing the rest of the Proxies as his surrogate family, Laughing Jack sells them out to Mayor Bigmouth and Sheriff Wayne multiple times, nearly resulting in the deaths of everyone in the gang, including the non-combatants. When his treachery is exposed, Laughing Jack severely injures Jeff by shooting him with his guns, attempts to kill everyone who allies themselves with Jeff by sealing them in a cave and filling it with toxic smoke, has Ticci Tobey, BEN, and Masky tortured, jokes about letting his men rape Ms. P, threatens to kill Clockwork if she tries to betray him, tries to kill Sally Williams for getting in his way, and finally kills an already dying Jeff. Overall, Laughing Jack was nothing but a bloodthirsty maniac who only cared about winning and losing or living and dying. Relationships Allies *Mayor Bigmouth - Ally *The Bleeders - Gang and Henchmen **Tombstone - Right-Hand Man **Angel Knives - Right Hand Woman **Bruton - Henchman **Spider - Henchman **Balde - Henchman **Spike - Henchman **Boris - Henchman Enemies *Slenderman - Former Teacher, Pawn, Enemy *'The Proxies' - Former Allies turned Enemies ** Jeff the Killer † - Archenemy, Victim, and Attempted Killer ** BEN - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Ms. P - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Smile Dog - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim **Eyeless Jack - Former Friend, Enemy **Masky - Enemy and Attempted **Hoodie - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Sally Williams - Enemy **Ticci Tobey - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Natalie Clockwork - Former Girlfriend, Enemy and Attempted Victim *President Bush - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Rick Bernstein - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Ducky - Enemy and Attempted Victim * Enderman - Enemy * The Rake - Enemy * B.O.B -Enemy *Herobrine † - Enemy *Mancala † - Enemy *The Skin Taker - Enemy *Bubba the Clown † - Unknowing Enemy *Skeet - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Mr. Mandavi - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Princess Atta - Enemy and Victim by Proxy *Zalgo (†?) - Enemy Quote Trivia *Over the course of the series, Laughing Jack is made to be a foil to Jeff in almost every way. Both are chaotically psychotic members of the Proxies, and are more than likely to kill on a whim. Additionally, Laughing Jack and Jeff are shown to be disloyal, hedonistic serial killers. However, that's where they're similarities end. Laughing Jack lacks many of Jeff's redeeming and/or comedic traits. Jeff has many crazy tendencies and has a generally bad temper while Laughing Jack is more well-composed and is rather serious in his acts. Jeff is rather stupid and thick-headed while Jack is an incredibly smart schemer. Both are also opposites in regards to racial views and moral codes as well. Jeff is equal opportunity and cares little for the ethnicity and gender of those he works with or hurts, while Laughing Jack is an unapologetic bigot. Jeff is shown to be a bit of an animal lover, while Laughing Jack is a prolific animal torturer and killer. And finally, while he is without a doubt evil, Jeff has many redeeming qualities, cares for his friends, and protects them when he needs to, while Laughing Jack cares for no one is nothing but pure evil. *Laughing Jack is, by far, the most hated and disliked antagonist in Pastamonsters history. Even before becoming a full-on villain, he was despised by viewers due to his douchebaggery, and for being a genuinely annoying, abusive, irredeemable sociopath with extreme anger problems. Unlike all the other Proxies, who are capable of being kind and treating each other like family, Laughing Jack has no such moments of kindness. Plenty of episodes have seen his rivalry with Jeff devolve into making his life hell just for fun, killing children for laughs, displaying misogyny and racism,, extorting and abusing his girlfriend, and joking about letting his men rape and torture Ms. P and the other Proxies. In fact, according to Comickit themselves, Laughing Jack is supposed to be as vile and despicable as possible in order to make the other Proxies look good in comparison. *Laughing Jack is shown to have a basically limitless apatite, as BEN once mentioned Laughing Jack ate an entire turkey and then ordered 30 pizzas. In one episode, he also says that he ate breakfast at home, a breakfast sandwich, 12 packs of Skittles, a big bowl of macaroni and cheese, five slices of pizza, a milkshake, six sub sandwich, 13 scoops of chocolate ice cream, a pickle, and an apple before he began eating a sack of M&Ms all in one day. *Since he hates kids, the tea parties he has with Sally almost always end with her crying because LJ always uses the tea parties as an excuse to tell her explicit details on how he tortures and brutally murders children. It hits Sally close to home for obvious reasons, and he knows it. Whenever Sally runs away crying, Jeff and Laughing Jack share a rare high five, which leads to Ms. P "kicking their asses". *He drives a clown car, making him one of the few Proxies to own a car. *He spells his name "Laffing Jak". *His favourite foods are tacos, candy and a deluxe order from "Kentucky Fried Children". *Laughing Jack hates any food that isn't candy. *In many early episodes, he only wanted to be better than Jeff to please Slenderman and rank up amongst the Proxies. In many later episodes, he just seems to torment Jeff, along with nearly every Proxy, out of reflex or make them miserable just for fun, in some cases he may even be totally apathetic to annoying Jeff unless the latter annoys him in some way. *It's implied that Laughing Jack's antagonism deepened from the deep frustration and hatred over Jeff constantly one-upping him in nearly everything, leading to Jack receiving low-ranking positions at the workplace, as well as Jeff's constant mocking of Jack. Most of Jack's plans against Jeff are to overthrow him as Slenderman's #1 Proxy to obtain the pleasures that Jeff indulges in while Jack spends his days washing Slenderman's cars. *Laughing Jack is one of the few Proxies who's origin wasn't affect by Zalgo. *Laughing Jack has a fear of zombies, fish eyes, needles, and tight spaces. *Laughing Jack is a loan shark. *He is the only Proxy who can eat gallons of black liquorice without throwing up. *According to BEN, Laughing Jack doesn't sleep, at least not with his eyes closed. *In two concept art images of a Halloween episode, Laughing Jack can be seen dressed as Pennywise and what appears to be an SS officer. *Jeff won't let Laughing Jack take care of Smile Dog because he has a habit of bathing him (which Smile hates) and force-feeding him peanut butter and chocolate. *Laughing Jack is the only Proxy that Zalgo likes, due to his tendency to back-stab and manipulate others, similar to Zalgo himself. *Comickit once stated that Laughing Jack is "the Joker to Jeff's Batman." *Despite being easily the most evil member of the Proxies, he is one of the few Proxies who doesn't treat Eyeless Jack like garbage. However, it is very likely that he simply wants to manipulate Jack rather than actually be his friend. *Laughing Jack owns two custom revolvers with the engravings "Vengeance is mine" and "Dead on arrival" on them. Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:Villains Category:Killer Clowns Category:Protagonists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Scary! Category:Monster Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Filled with Evil